Kingdom Hearts: Eternity of Lightwaves
by Memory of the Sky
Summary: In order to save the worlds, they must find Kingdom Hearts. But what they do not know is that Hikari is Kingdom Hearts, and she doesn't know of her importance just yet. Will the Organization continue to hunt her down to start the Battle of Hearts? Riku...
1. Reversable Light

**Kingdom Hearts** – _Eternity of Lightwaves_

Reversable Light 

By: Remixta

"_I came here to this island...not to long ago...without a past, and not knowing anything about myself...they found me drifting ashore... when I awoke, the sun was out... shining as bright as ever, and they called me Hikari, that's my name now, Hikari...because I have no name, and no past..." _A girl said.

She had hair that reached her shoulders and brown sparkling eyes; looking out at the ocean from a dock, she turned her head looking at two boys one with silver hair and another with brown spiky hair.

"_That's Riku... he was the one who saw me drifting ashore, and he helped save me, when I first came around to this island for them, he stuck up for me, and taught me many things...and the boy he's playing with, that's Sora, he's the wielder of the Key Blade, a mysterious item, Sora's a good friend, he knows how to listen to you..."_

"Hey Hikari! Are you coming down?" Came a girl's voice, "I'll be right there!!" Hikari shouted. _"The girl with red hair is my best friend and she's also the person I live with, her name is Kairi, me and her get in loads of trouble with Sora and Riku, always pulling pranks on them, Kairi...is like my older sister almost." _Hikari giggled watching Sora and Riku horse around more.

Hikari stood up stretching her arms and back, she let go sighing,

_"But from time to time, I still wonder... where I come from...who was my past, where was my past...and what's my real name... but until then... ill enjoy my life here...on the Destiny Islands." _

Hikari turned; she walked breaking into a run running up the docks

"Riku!!" Hikari shouted.

Riku stopped horsing around with Sora turning to see if something was wrong, Hikari jumped off the docks, Riku catching her,

"You still like to do that don't you?" Riku asks.

Hikari giggled nodding,

"It gets you and Sora to stop fiddling around...come on, your spose to show me that secret place today." Hikari says.

"Your really talkative today." Sora says.

Hikari turned to Sora nodding, "I suppose...since...I don't know anything, Ill just take time to try and remember, I believe that memories tend to come back...if you think of other things...that's what Kairi taught me last night." Hikari giggled.

"See!! She's soooo cute!! She learns so fast!" Kairi says.

Hikari smiled a little embarrassed,

"I can't wait to see the secret spot, let's go!!!" Hikari says. "Alright, let's go." Riku says. Sora nodded, they immediately paired up, Sora always went with Kairi, and Hikari followed Riku.

They followed Riku past the waterfall and ducked down under vines of bushes, each of them did to get inside, once inside Hikari beamed, "Wow, this is so cool!! It's so mysterious." Hikari says. "It's alright, when you want to get away and think." Riku says. "Aww come on we used to come here when we were kids." Sora says.

"Ohh, it looks like Sora and Kairi!!! Such a cute picture!" Hikari says.

Sora laughed scratching the back of his head,  "We drew that when we were kids, in fact, and we drew all this stuff here..." Kairi says.

"What's this?" Hikari asked pointing to the star shape that was leading to both their mouths.

"Oh that's a Paopu Fruit." Said Sora.

Hikari looked at them weirdly, "A what?" 

"It's a legendary fruit, that whoever shares it with another person, their hearts will be one forever." Riku said.

"Oh... did you and Sora share one, Kairi?" Hikari asked. "Yup!" Kairi said un-embarrassed.

"That's so sweet." Hikari looked at Kairi holding her palms together in a cute manner.

"Do you want to draw something too??" Sora asked. "Ohh... maybe later... I don't know what to draw now." Hikari giggled. "Alright, we'll save this special space for you, and whenever you want you can come in here and draw!" Sora said.

"Oh really? Thanks!" 

They climbed back out of the tunnel way, "Well... I'm going to go...ummm...do something...yeah!" Sora said out of the blue.

At that instant Kairi elbowed him in the ribs, Sora let out a cry, "I'm going to go make some cookies!!" Kairi added.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later!" Sora said recovering.

"Alright."

As Sora and Kairi got out of their hearing range they began to talk, "Do you think that this will work this time? I mean we've tried everything!!!" Sora said in a hushed voice.

"Hey, I'm having fun!! But maybe this will work." Kairi replied

"I hope so..."

Riku and Hikari watched as Sora and Kairi walked away together,

"They try to hard..."

"Huh?" Hikari replied to Riku.

"Huh, Oh nothing." Riku blushed turning his head from her. He started to turn and walk, instantly Hikari followed.

"Hey Hikari, do you miss home?" Riku asked walking into the shack that leads to the upper level. "Well...I don't remember what my home is like, so how can I miss it if I don't remember?" Hikari asked.

Riku laughed, "Good point, okay...so do you wonder what it was like?"

They walked across the dock, "Well...I do think about it, and I try to imagine it, which makes me wonder about it, but then... I don't want to go back and see it, in fear that...that memory and image of that place, and my family that I have dreamed up, will all be something entirely different." Hikari replied.

"That's kind of sad." Riku said sitting down.

Hikari lowered her head sitting down next to him; then she looked up,

"But...I like it here, this is a memory I always want to have and hold."

"That's really good."

"Yeah, I always want that memory to stay, the day that I woke up, the sun shinning, and you, Kairi, and Sora were their standing over me, trying to decide my name, it was so funny, but I didn't know whether to laugh or not, but then...you said my name, Hikari... and you all agreed."

"So are you still looking for a memory to keep in your heart?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, still looking..." She giggled.

"A memory you want to stay in your heart always changes remember that."

 Hikari smiled, "Hey Riku?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Have you ever played 'Marco Polo?'"

 "Uhh yeah, when I was a kid...why?" Riku looked at Hikari weirdly trying to figure out what she was up to. Hikari giggled standing up she quickly pushed him off the island into the water.

"Well...I want to play, Marco Polo... and your it."

 "Hey that's no fair."

 Hikari threw down a black bandana, "So you don't peek." She added.

 "Alright, but I'm going to catch you, you know." He replied putting it on.

Kairi and Sora watched from behind the bushes, "Man…she's just as bad as you Kairi." Sora says.

"Oww!!" Kairi quickly backhanded Sora.

"Shh."

"MARCO!!!" Riku shouted.

"POLO!!!" Kairi said standing up out of the bush, "Huh? Kairi?" Riku started heading Kairi's way.

"POLO!" Sora called.

"Hey you two wanna play?" Riku asked.

"Sure..." Sora replied tumbling out of the bush and dashing out of Riku's reach.

"MARCO!!!" Riku called out again.

"POLO!!!" Came Hikari, Kairi, and Sora's voice.

Riku attempted to run after Sora, but failed, the next call he tried for Hikari who got away quickly. All day they played at the Destiny Islands...but...this happiness wasn't meant to be forever.

Sora rolled over, having a nightmare, the faces of his friends appeared in his dreams, Kairi...Riku...and finally Hikari, a hooded person stood there.

"Who...are you?"

A gentle girls voice was heard, "The light will fade soon...and the darkness will come...you...you and your friends must fight, no…even I...I have to fight." She said.

Sora fell the, floor shattering beneath his feet, he woke up screaming, and he took a few deep breaths.

"A thunderstorm?" 

"Just like...when it all began." Sora said to himself.

Sora saw a flash of light from the ground of the island shoot strait up into the sky then fade,

"What was that!?"

He jumped out of bed, rushing to the island keyblade in hand.

"Riku!" Sora shouted to the familiar silver haired boy who was running. "Huh??" Riku turned, "Sora!" He said they rushed to greet each other.

"What's going on?" 

"I don't know, but I saw Hikari heading this way!" Riku replied and began to run, he had his own keyblade as well.

"Guys!!!" They heard Kairi's voice.

"Kairi!"

They met up with Kairi, who carried bow and arrows,

"Have you seen Hikari?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, she was sleeping... and all I saw was her getting up, and she walked out, I followed her here but lost track!"

 "Over there!" Sora shouted pointing to the small island.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted.

He stopped, "Can this be...the work of..." Kairi says slowly. "I-I...I don't know... but right now we have to find Hikari...if it's really them, we have to find her before they take her heart!" Sora replied anxiously.

Kairi nodded following Sora, Riku looked over, "She's over on the small island!"

Once they reached there, heartless started appearing,

"Oh no."

"Hikari!!" Riku shouted. Riku held out his hand, "We have to go Hikari!"

Hikari slowly turned, "Riku..." She said. She wasnt acting normal, the pool of darkness grabbed a hold of her, "Hikari!!" 

He rushed ahead diving into the darkness after her.

"RIKU!" Sora and Kairi shouted. Sora looked at Kairi,

"We have to go..." Sora says. "I...I don't want to lose any of you...not like last time." Kairi says. "You wont...trust me..." Sora replied holding out his hand. Kairi held onto it, together they plunged into the darkness, and all was lost...

As Hikari fell deeper into the darkness, she felt it trying to take her heart,

"No…leave me alone..."

It continued to try, "Noooooo!!!!!" She finally screamed, light burst around everywhere, then everything went dark. 

Riku woke up...Sora and Kairi beside him,

"Hey guys..."

Sora slowly opened his eyes moaning, "Uhhh.... Traverse Town?" Sora asked.

Kairi managed to wake on her own, "Where are we?"

"Traverse Town..." Sora replied.

"Huh, where's Hikari?" Kairi asked quickly getting up looking around.

"Do you think...they took her?"

"No! Don't think like that Kairi!" Riku snapped.

"Riku calm down, we'll find her." Sora replied putting a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Are we safe here?" Kairi asked.

"Should be, Traverse Town is the safest world I know of."

"We need to find Hikari...before they take her heart." Riku quickly got to his feet.

"Are you okay Riku?"

"Yeah Sora...I just don't want her to end up heartless...like a heartless..."

"I understand...lets go find her..."

As they walked searching for her, Kairi began to think, "She has a keyblade too..." Kairi said.

"What?" Riku asked stopping.

"Before Hikari left, a Keyblade...appeared in her hand." They all looked at each other puzzled.

Donald and Goofy roamed the streets of Traverse Town,

"How are we spose to find Sora? He should have been thrown into Traverse Town too." Goofy said.

"You mean pulled?" Donald asked.

"Well...only those around the portal were pulled..."

"Sora!!" Donald began to call, Goofy following.

"Sor-" Goofy stopped,

"It's a girl..."

"Yeah..." 

"Hey wake up..." Donald said trying to shake her awake. It was Hikari; she slowly opened her eyes, and then nodded back off to sleep...

"We should take her to Leon." Goofy suggested.

"Let's go then!" 

"….Already here." Came a voice behind them.

"Leon!" Donald shouted nearly falling on his face, "Alright...we'll take her back before the heartless find her." Leon said.

"By the way... have you seen Sora?" Goofy asked as he watched Leon pick up Hikari. Then...the Keyblade appeared in her hand,

"A Keyblade..." Leon examined the item in her hand. Both Donald and Goofy were shocked to see it.

"Could she be...pulled...from another world we don't know about?".

"Hikari!!" Hikari!!!" They shouted. "No sign of her and we already searched all over Second division." Sora said.

"Maybe she was thrown into another world?" Kairi suggested.

"She fell into the same portal."

Just then they heard the sound of air being plunged through, they turned,

"Yuffie!"

"Hey Sora, everyone what's up?" Yuffie asked.

"Looking for a friend we lost..." Sora replied.

"Yeah, well we've been looking all over for you guys...we better hurry up to 3rd Division...into the house...theirs a whole wave of Heartless coming, not even we can handle..."

"Riku...?" Sora looked at his silver haired friend who was still looking for Hikari.

"I can't leave Hikari."

"Hikari? Oh!!! You mean that girl??" Yuffie shouted.

"You saw Hikari!?" They all jumped.

Yuffie giggled, "Of course, Leon found her with Donald and Goofy, she's at the house!"

"Let's go!" Riku shouted.

They all ran to the 3rd Division bursting through the door,

"Hikari!"

"Riku!!" Hikari jumped from the bed rushing to him hugging him. He hugged her back,

"Sora! Kairi!" She said letting him go hugging them too. "Your safe..." Riku said relieved.

Aerith got up from the bed, she started turning out lights, "They're coming soon!! Leon!!"

"Right…get down everyone." Leon drew his gunblade and stood with his back to the door, Kairi and Hikari quickly hid in a corner with Aerith and Yuffie while Riku and Sora ducked down.

"Where's Donald and Goofy?" Sora whispered.

"I sent them to Cid's Shop…don't worry now shh!!!"

They heard a loud noise, a horn sound, like a battle horn, Squall peeked out the window to see herds of Heartless wandering all over the place up and down the buildings in dark places everywhere. A boy a little younger looking then Leon walked by the window following the heartless, he stopped, he had blonde spiky hair, and was dressed heavily in black attire with some dark, dark reds, his hands gloved with claws like the heartless.

Leon discontinued looking, the boy looked in seeing no one, Kairi looked at Hikari who was staring strait at the blonde headed mysterious boy, as if she was in a trance… A scarf of some sort covered his mouth but Hikari could have sworn that he said something, a kind of whisper.

She wanted to whisper back, but couldn't, she felt Kairi grasp a hold of her hand, she snapped out of her trance looking at Kairi, then looked up to see the blonde headed boy gone… they waited a few moments longer before another horn was sounded, and the sounds that the Heartless made, the sounds that sounded like milk being poured into a bowl of rice crispies and the rumbling of them in herds on the roof.

Yuffie stood stepping on Sora to reach the light.

"OWW!!!"

Riku sat up looking at Sora when the light turned on.

"Oops…sorry there Sora."

Sora continued to lie on the floor feeling violated. "I'm… used to it by now…" he managed to say.

Aerith, Kairi and Hikari stood, "I thought he caught onto us this time." Aerith said walking over sitting on the bed.

"This time? You mean there was a last time??" Riku asked.

"Yeah, last time he just walked by us not bothering to look in."

"Who is that guy anyhow?" Kairi said sitting back down on the floor.

"That… is Yuusuke…he seems to be looking for something in my opinion, he could also be the one behind all this." Squall replied.

"Yuusuke…" Hikari murmured.

Everyone heard her, her sparkling live eyes were dimmed as if she had no more life.

"Hikari?" Yuffie asked shaking her.

Hikari looked up at Yuffie still with dim eyes, then she blinked they returned to normal, "Yes Yuffie?"

"Umm… you feeling alright?"

Hikari nodded quickly, everyone looked at her confused and trying to guess why she was like that.

"_Hikari… theirs more to you than the eye seems._" Sora thought.

((XD YEY I finally decided to post my KH one after a year I did some EXSTENSIVE Editing to this thing, so enjoy peoples xD))


	2. Aka to Kuro

**Kingdom Hearts** – _Eternity of Lightwaves_  
_Aka to Kuro_  
By: Remixta  
  
Squall sat with Sora sitting on the steps in the First Division of Traverse Town, their was a special carnival in which everyone was dancing enjoying themselves, being happy about not being caught by the Heartless. Sora leaned back looking up at the sky; it was always night in Traverse Town, a thick black velvet blanket that was covered with shimmering dots that symbolized stars.

Really some of those stars were planets. If they all went out, there would be no more worlds.

"I thought this all ended a while back ago."

Sora looked at Leon who rested his head in his chin in his palm. Sora thought it was all over back then too, he grumbled and sighed.

"Guess not."

Leon looked at Sora, this man Leon, he was always quiet and afraid to show his emotions towards others… bottled up into a black nothingness, though the darkness never consumed him. Sora knew his real name, Squall Leonhart… a man from a mysterious world unknown.

"Maybe this time we have a chance to correct it all…you know? Just stop the cycle." Sora suggested.

"Amazing your using your brain for once."

"Hey! What was that?"

Someone smacked Leon upside the head, it was a woman with dark hair and dark eyes, but fair skin, she was wearing blue over back, and she leaned down.

"Just ignore him Sora…he's always like this."

"Thanks Rinoa."

Rinoa was pulled into another world with Leon doesn't admit it, he really loves her, and she's the only one he ever really smiled for, Rinoa was a lively individual with the ability to touch people's hearts. Open and honest with her feelings, she speaks her mind without reservation. Driven by her ambitions though, she can be difficult sometimes.

She giggled a bit, sitting down between the two, "So Whatcha gonna do Sora?"

Sora leaned back on the stairs, "Fix the problems… what else?"

"Hmm… just be careful Sora."

"Showing concern?" Rinoa said kicking Leon gently in the leg.

"Maybe."

Rinoa laughed getting up and pulling Squall to his feet dragging him out to the court to dance. Sora sat up after the two left looking around for Kairi, he noticed Riku and Hikari dancing around like a cute little Irish dance that everyone was doing.

"At least it's not like then…"

Sora recalled when Riku was being used…then possessed by Ansem… he smiled wresting his chin in his right hand, watching the two.  
Sora looked up someone was standing beside him, it was Kairi, she looked down holding out her hand, "Come on lazy bum, and let's have some fun."

He grinned at the red headed girl taking her hand and followed her to where everybody was.

"And so…the journey continues."  
  
A man with a cloak of deep red, and red headband, fair skin and black shinning eyes sat on the roof of Cid's item shop watching as everyone danced their hearts away.  
  
"Not a care in the world."  
  
"Vincent!"   
  
The mysterious man turned his head to see Yuffie jumping up onto the roof to where he was, she walked towards him sitting down, "Sheesh… your always a loner."   
  
"Look at them Yuffie… they play around when there is work to be done."  
  
Yuffie pushed against him to make him shut up, "It's been a long day give them a break!!! Besides… who knows when the heartless will next come, Aerith's gift of seeing those things is being blocked…I think Yuusuke has something to do with it."

Vincent glanced at Yuffie, and then down at Sora and his friends then stood, "I'm off…"  
  
"To where?"   
  
"To find more information about this… Yuusuke…you said Hikari acted strange when that name was mentioned…theirs a small hunch, that she knows him… but I'm not going to go to her directly yet."

Yuffie watched as Vincent jumped off quickly onto another roof of a house and so on until he was out of view. She sighed twiddling with her fingers then looked down at Sora and the others… they were all sitting down at a table now talking with each other.   
  
"So were leaving in the morning?" Riku was the first to speak about this subject.

Sora rested his elbow on the table and his head on his hand yawning, he didn't really care for this subject at this particular moment, and "I guess so."  
Riku looked up at one of the candles that lit where they were sitting, the flame though covered by glass flickered a bit as if it were in wind.  
  
"But…"  
  
Sora looked up at Riku his eyes sleepy.  
  
"I say Kairi and Hikari should stay here in Traverse Town… to keep them safe."  
  
"What?!!! NO WAY!!" Kairi slammed her hands on the table making it shudder causing the flame to bounce off its wick for a second. Hikari looked at Riku as if she had heard a terrible word, and her ears were lying to her.   
  
"Theirs no way I'm staying!! I want to see other worlds too! Sora?!!"

Sora looked up at Kairi, he held up his hands and before he could say anything Kairi spoke again.

"Sora, say something to contradict this!! I have a reason to fight too!!"  
  
 Hikari stood up calmly, "I want to go too…"  
They all looked at her, things seemed to go dead silent around the table, was Hikari going to cry?? Sora thought this as well as Kairi and Riku.

Hikari looked up with a sad expression on her face, "Riku you said that you would take me to see more places… other worlds one day, you said all of us can go, and that we all can be together, to share more memories…"  
  
She sighed, "I want to share memories with everyone, and I want to help fight too… I can fight… I can help… Kairi can too." With that Hikari turned away walking away from them.   
  
Sora looked angrily towards Riku who was in shock because he broke his promise.

"Now look!! See what you did Riku?!!"

Riku ignored him jumping over the table running after Hikari shouting her name quickly to stop her and apologize, he stopped himself heartless appearing around him.

"RIKU!!!"

He heard Kairi's scream, Riku backed up to be surrounded in a circle, his mind was clouded, people around them were fleeing screaming at the top of their lungs. Hikari turned to see what the commotion was all about then she saw her friend Riku being surrounded, she gasped something weighed down her arm a little bit, she looked down to see a keyblade… holding it up she heard silent whispers around her, her eyes dimmed once more and all emotion drained from her face quickly.

"_Hopeful light… the light of hope… this is your chance to prove yourself…_"

Riku drew his keyblade as well in fear of Hikari being surrounded forgetting that she too was said to have a keyblade of her own. Sora joined in quickly kicking the Heartless about, followed by support from Kairi's archery from the table.

Yuffie jumped in as well with Rinoa and Squall.

"Party CRASHERS!!!" Rinoa screamed shooting off her AngelWing pinwheel. "My god they know how to ruin a good party… let's get em Rinoa!!!" Yuffie replied.

Kairi looked around pausing searching for her adopted sister, she was nowhere in site.

"_Did she escape with the others?_"

Riku turned after kicking a Heartless into Sora's keyblade to see one directly in front of him. He didn't move… nor breathe… in a quick whirl of black mist the Heartless dissolved into a dust like substance, Riku was met face to face with a keyblade no, looking past it he saw Hikari, her emotionless expression quickly gained a smile her eyes returning to their normal state.

"Hikari! Behind you!" Leon shouted.

Hikari quickly did what she was told ducking her head down from an incoming attack twisting around to slash the Heartless through its abdomen. Riku fell back onto the floor stunned, and both grateful for Hikari. He watched as she stood their watching the Heartless melt away into the ground in fear.. escaping.

"Weaklings…" Yuffie mumbled. "We sure showed them." Rinoa replied walking back with smiles on their faces.

The Keyblade in Hikari's hand burst into shimmering light dispersing from view, Kairi helped Riku to his feet, and Hikari turned around with a smile on her face.

"Told you I can help!"

Riku stopped himself from saying things like, "Where did you get that keyblade from?"  
He smiled patting her shoulder, "Alright… you can come…and…what I was going to say earlier…was…I'm sorry, I was wrong for saying you couldn't come, it would be wrong of me to say you couldn't come."

"Really?"  
  
Riku nodded, Hikari quickly threw her arms around him with a slight giggle and hug, "I can't wait to go!!"

"Yes… but let's get back to the house… before we get anymore surprises." Leon said walking past them with Yuffie and Rinoa.

"We'll leave tomorrow…" Riku says letting go of Hikari.

Kairi walked up flicking Riku slightly in the nose, "And don't think you two are going to leave us here by getting up early!!"  Riku rubbed his nose shaking his head, "I'm not that crazy."

"Come on Sora!!" Hikari called out.

"Ill be there later, right now I have to go meet up with Goofy and Donald."

"Okay!!" Hikari followed them to the house in 3rd Division, before she entered the household she looked up at the stars… one caught her eye that blinked rapidly and faded away. "Why did…"

Leon walked up, "Those stars that fade… are other worlds that are fading.." he answered her question. She didn't looked back at Leon, she continually stared, "Are we…going to help save them all??" Leon turned, "You must be a strong believer to get what you want…" Hikari stopped looking at the area where the missing star was, she turned following Leon into the house, as soon as she entered her head began to feel light, but she smiled, "Kairi…I'm sleepy."

"You should sleep then." Aerith answered. "But theirs only one bed."

"So you think." Yuffie slid open the wall their was a set of stairs leading up, "Come on you, off to bed you go!" Yuffie got behind Hikari grabbing her by the shoulders pushing her up the stairs.

"Yes mom!" Hikari giggled.

"Don't mom me!"

"Okay mom!"

Kairi giggled also, she turned to Aerith, "I remember the first night she stayed at my home… mom was happy and so was dad… I was the happiest, I always wanted a little sister to look after…"

Aerith smiled, "What a wonderful memory to have…I lost my home when I was very young… but the memories I have now… I think are much better than trying to remember past memories."

Kairi nodded her smile fading away, "Something wrong?" Rinoa said sitting down on the floor in front of her.

"What if Hikari found her home again? And what if memories suddenly came back? Which would she choose."  Leon who was leaning up against the wall sighed, "Ill tell you now, no one knows the future… don't let it scare you."

They heard a scream from upstairs rushing quickly they ran up to where it came from, Yuffie was sitting on the ground with a black face and a dumbstruck look in her face, "A man in a red cape said… I should give this present to Yuffie, she would really like it."

Yuffie got up quickly, "VINCENT!!!!" She quickly stormed pass the others down the stairs, they heard the door open and slam, they turned to Hikari who had a Party Favor in her hand, "Only Vincent…." Aerith sad.

"Well ill say…he sure knows how to use Hikari's abilities."

"I think Yuffie is mad at me." Hikari said. "No…she's mad at Vincent." Responded Leon.

Hikari looked at them she tilted her head,

"Vincent…? The man in the read cape?"

They all nodded their heads in a sort of…dumb way. "Well you should get to bed…you have a long journey ahead, who knows when you'll sleep next." Rinoa says pushing Kairi forward.

"Alright, night everyone."

"Goodnight!!" Hikari quickly said after Kairi, Hikari crawled into the bed beside Kairi's. She rolled onto her stomach hugging her pillow.

"Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"Will we ever see home again?"

Kairi paused thinking about this, she smiled, happy that she called her home, home, the heavy burden in her heart lifted a great deal…then she heard Hikari's voice again snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Kairi?"

"Yeah Hikari, that's one place… you'll always have to return too…it's a promise."

Hikari giggled, "I suppose so, goodnight sis."

Kairi smiled to herself, "Goodnight sis." She replied.

Downstairs Sora walked in with Donald and Goofy, Leon was the only one who remained awake, all the lights were out only light from the moon afar lit the room. Sora sat down on the bed bouncing him-self a bit, Leon watched as Donald and Goofy found there own spots.

"Theirs beds upstairs you know."

Sora sighed looking at Leon, "We all need to talk."

"About…?"

"What's going on now…with the Heartless…"

Leon sighed walking towards Sora sitting down next to him, he looked towards a corner that was cloaked in nothing but pitch-black darkness, "Vincent,"

He opened his eyes, red and glowing being able to be seen through the darkness, they faded away turning back to their original color. Vincent stepped forward from the shadows, "That's just to creepy." Donald said.

"Get over it." Vincent replied leaning against the dresser.

He looked at Sora who continually stared at him, he dropped his head back closing his eyes ignoring the starring.

"The Keyholes are open again Sora…no one knows by who… or what… but we do know that Yuusuke has a part in it… or he possibly is the problem…each day a star goes out… or flickers… people are fighting against the Heartless but they have no defense, but even if by locking all the doors once again, they will still return, how are they getting into our worlds…"

Sora turned his head looking out the window at the moon, his face expression became determined.

"We'll defeat it all again…forever… and on top of that we may be able to connect the worlds."

"Connect the worlds?? And 'We?' You don't mean Kairi and Hikari do you?"  Sora looked at Leon in a puzzled expression now. "Yeah sure… why not?"

"Well Kairi being a Princess of Heart… the Heartless could very well be after her too…" Goofy said out of the blue.

"Kairi can take care of herself…she knows how to fight!!" Sora said defending Kairi in this bashing situation. "And what about Hikari? Will you so easily trust someone you don't really know about, and someone that doesn't even know herself…"

Sora got up off the bed in a raging fit, "Fine we'll go on our own just the four of us!! Riku, Hikari, and Kairi and me!" He stormed upstairs in anger and annoyance.

"Have faith… in the Keyblade Master…" Goofy said.

"Who's the master? There are so many Keyblades around now… we don't even know their purpose…and especially why Hikari has one…" Vincent replied returning to his dark corner. "We'll find out soon…I suppose…" Leon added.

"King Mickey would know."

Leon and Goofy looked at Donald, "The King is always disappearing, their isn't any possible way that he can tell us now… you know what I mean?" Leon replied.

"Then perhaps we should split up from Sora for a while…"

"WHAT?!!!" Donald threw his mage staff at Goofy hitting him in the head. "Shh!!" They heard from the dark corner in which Vincent was at. "This is a journey… for those four… we'll see each other again."

Donald sighed leaning back, "I suppose your right…"

((OMG!!! Clouded Leopard that was the cutest review I have gotten on any of my stories!!! TT Thank You soooo much!!! It makes me want to work more on this fic then any of my other ones… arigatouuuuuuuuu!!!!))


	3. Ryoko Suru Hajimaru

**Kingdom Hearts** – _Eternity of Lightwaves_  
_Ryoko Suru Hajimaru_

**By: Remixta  
((I'm getting such cute reviews on this story!! Dances around all happy like – Thanks everyone for the reviews I really appreciate them!!! Now… on with the story!! XD))  
  
Sora stood waiting in front of the large doors that lead to other worlds… Riku walked out of Sector 3 towards Sora, Sora turned looking at him, then he looked up hearing giggling. Kairi and Hikari were coming down from the stairs from Cid's shop. They started jumping around holding hands.**

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Hikari nodded to her sister, "I can't wait to see the other worlds out there!!" Riku and Sora laughed watching the two parade around for a while with smiles on their faces. Donald and Goofy walked up to say their farewells to Sora.

Sora sighed looking at his friends who stayed there to the very end last time of his journey, "I wish you two would come with us."  Donald waved his hand in front of his face, "Our important duty is to find the King, and we know you can handle it Sora."

"Thanks Donald."

Donald and Goofy threw themselves onto Sora, who was stunned by the action of the two fell over, he hugged both of his friends, and "You two just be careful, alright?"

Sora got up when they did.

"Of course!!"

"Well... I guess… this is goodbye." Sora stuttered to say, "It's never goodbye Sora." Goofy says. Sora smiled to the two, "Yeah, your right, good luck and tell King Mickey I said 'Hi'" Sora waved to the two then turned to Riku.

"Let's go."

Riku nodded, "Kairi, Hikari!! It's time to go."

"Okay!" They both said, they waved to Goofy and Donald also running after Sora and Riku.

They traveled by Gummi Ship, Sora was the pilot, he had learned from Donald a few years back on how to pilot the Gummi Ship. Hikari sat down her hands in her lap, she looked out the window, billions of stars coated the space between the worlds, tiny stars even, ones you couldn't see from Traverse Town, some of the tiny stars bounced off the glass as they cruised through space.

It was unusually quiet within the Ship, Riku leaned back he looked at Hikari who was studying the environment outside, he twisted and turned to look behind him at Kairi who was doing the same also, then he turned back to Hikari, "How do you like it so far?"

Hikari looked up quickly and smiled, "It's great… it's like something out of the fairytale books Kairi has at home… but I'm wondering, can you reach out and touch the stars??"

Riku laughed, "No… you can't go outside the Gummi Ship or the Heartless will attack… and you can be consumed by the darkness…" Riku paused thinking about when he was… Sora looked over at Riku, he knew he still felt bad about that he decided to help the situation out the best way as possible, "There's only one place you can touch the stars, fly even."

Hikari grasped a hold of the back of Sora's chair poking her head from behind the seat to look at him.

"Really??!"

"Yeah, but we can't go there now… we have to seal up all the doors on the other worlds."

Hikari smiled sitting back down in her seat, "I can't wait to go to that world…what's it called??"

"Neverland, you'll really like it there." Riku replied. "You've been there too Riku?"

Riku nodded, "It's alright…"

Kairi sighed, she knew it wasn't a good idea to explain to Hikari what happened back then, maybe she wouldn't trust Riku, or maybe she wouldn't want to talk with him anymore. "_No one knows…I feel bad though… for keeping secrets from her…_"

"In-coming World!!"

Hikari and Kairi leaned their heads in together to see a purpled checkered world with a heart shape arched on it. "First stop… Wonderland!!"

Hikari felt a weird sensation she looked at her hands as they glowed a pale cool green, a tingling sensation filled her body, kind of like tickling, she closed her eyes, then opened them, they were no longer in the Gummi Ship, instead they were within a room that was circular, the floor was checkered too, she looked beside her, Sora, and Kairi were there.

She then looked on her other side for Riku…he wasn't there.

"Huh?"

"Something wrong, Hikari??" Kairi asks.

"Where's Ri—"  Riku quickly came up from behind jabbing lightly at Hikari's sides she let out a quick scream, Sora and Kairi started to laugh when she clasped her hands over her mouth, she turned around hearing Riku laugh, she dropped her hands and laughed herself.

"Riku you always joking around." Hikari managed to say in between laughs.

"Well it's better to laugh then to be quiet."

Hikari nodded following them down the hallway through a door that had two frames over it. They now entered a room where a small round table and one chair stood. "Wow this is so cute!!"

Kairi looked around then she heard an odd snoring on the other side of the table, she walked towards it and leaned down, "It's… a sleeping door."

Hikari wanting to see for her stepped forward kneeling down on her hands and knee's tilting her head at the peculiar door, she poked it gently, "Odd." She stated.

"Come on Hikari." Hikari looked over her shoulder than stood up, "Drink up, you only need a small sip." Sora said pointing to an orange container on the table. She studied it picking it up, she pressed the bottle softly to her lips and tipped some of the sweet liquid into her mouth then placed it down, a small explosion of smoke happened Hikari was on the ground miniaturized. "K-Kairi?!!! Sora?!! Riku!!" She squeaked. Sora laughed leaning down to her, he held out his hand. "It's alright… here sit on the table." She hopped onto his hand and he lifted her towards the table where she jumped off turning and sat on the edge watching the others.

One by one Kairi, Riku and then Sora shrunk down to her size, she got up quickly rushing to the side of the table where the chair was. Hikari took a leap off the edge of the table jumping down quickly to meet up with her friends. "Alright… now that, that is out of the way, let's go." Sora lead them to a corner of the room traveling through a dark hole.

They entered a well taken care of garden, and past the first row of tall bushes was a courtyard. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!" They heard a horrid scream, Hikari covered her ears slightly annoyed by it, and they saw several red cards chasing a black card heading their way, "Whoa!" They each dove out of the way before being pummeled by the massacred. Riku looked up from his landing spot to see if everyone was all right.

The black card was standing beside Kairi, "She did it! She was the one who painted the roses red!"

"What?!!!" Kairi objected.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!"

Two cards appearing out of nowhere grabbed Kairi by her arms rushing off towards the cage. "Let me go!!! Sora, Hikari, Riku!!!!"

Jumping up from their landing position they flung forwards to meet a deck of cards with spears in their hands. Sora just ran strait through the cards flipping over him while Hikari and Riku fought them off.

"Let her go!!" Sora shouted slamming his keyblade into one of the cards. He gave an angered look to the other card who stood jaw dropped at him, he let go and ran off towards the woods.

"You okay Kairi?"

Kairi brushed herself off, "Yup… no sweat, thanks Sora."

Sora grinned scratching the back of his head, they turned to see Hikari and Riku standing in the middle of a pile of cards, "You notice something?" Riku asked them. "Uhhh…what?" Kairi replied.

"Theirs no objection to this matter."

"What?" Sora replied.

"There is no fat queen shouting, "Off with their heads!" Hikari said. They looked up towards The Queen of Hearts seat, she was missing, "She ran off?" Sora asked.

"Highly unlikely my dear sir." A white rabbit appeared stepping beside Riku, they looked down, Hikari's first words were "He's so cute!

"The Queen was stolen!!!! She disappeared in a puff of black smoke, please find her brave hero's!"

"Should we do it? After all she did try to chop Kairi's head off."

Sora thought for a moment, he heard Hikari speaking, "Well… she is loud… and very bossy, maybe this will come to some good, I say if we find her and rescue her, we demand that she no longer screams for no reason, and does good for the cards!"

"Uhhh Hikari… we just schooled these guys." Riku said.

Hikari looked down at her feet, "That's not the point! We were defending ourselves against the Queen's order! Right guys?!!!" She looked down at the cards for a lazy dull answer, "Right…" They moaned.

"Hikari has a point…" Sora said.

Kairi bubbled up instantly, "I'm in." "Alright, Alright, 3 against 1 majority rules…let's go." They turned walking towards the forest, which was about the only place to look for Her Highness. It was dark, worst of all semi-humid, but it smelled good because of the countless flowers around. They walked through a tall thicket that looked like grass, "Your Highness?" Hikari shouted finally.

"Not here." Sora said looking through the thicket.

"Bummer…" Kairi replied placing a hand on her hip.

"What now is there anymore places?" Riku asked. "Oh! I know! The Mad Hatters House!" Sora bolted strait through them running into a small thicket, they followed quickly and disappeared through a hole in the thicket appearing at a small yard with a large table filled with a variety of tea dishes.

They opened the door to the house slowly, the door made a creaking sound as they stepped inside slowly. Everything was dark, Sora looked up to the two upturned ceiling lights that looked like tables on the roof.

"Do you hear that?" Riku said stopping them.

It sounded like some sort of great beast, with a short whistle behind it. "Aww man! This stinks! What a way to end a good adventure!" Kairi shouted looking forward to see the Queen of Hearts curled up in a corner sleeping.

"I guess were stuck, can't blame this one on the Heartless I guess."

Hikari looked around not feeling all to depressed about it, she enjoyed fun little moments like this, tilting her head to the side, she focused on a dark corner in the upturned room while the other three talked amongst themselves.

She was thinking about how the Destiny Islands were, suddenly a cold feeling drifted into her mind, her thoughts unwillingly changing towards the time when she first laid eyes on Yuusuke, she could hear his whisper, but what was he saying? Something tugged at her heart, she blinked returning to reality, the others were by the door waving for her to follow them.

"_No matter where I go… or what I see, that will always be my home…this is what Riku told me, and he is right… No matter where I go or what I see, that will always be my home, The Destiny Islands._"

((Sorry to end this one so… quickly short, but I was away for a week and I'm trying to share attention to all my stories But thanks all for those who stay and review, I really love the reviews they keep me inspired to write more.))


	4. Kanashii

**Kingdom Hearts** – _Eternity of Lightwaves_  
_Kanashii_

**By: Remixta  
  
**Yuusuke stood in front of large black brass doors. Staring into the hardly lit dark cold room, his face pale from what light was illuminating the room. "And…her?" A soft but deep voice asked. Yuusuke didn't reply, he lowered his head staring at the dark marble floors, "You may speak." The voice finally said.  
  
Yuusuke still didn't answer, but for some reason, the voice replied back to the silence. "I see… so you saw her, but didn't do anything to recollect her??"  
  
He still remained silent, and still, "It's alright…when you see her again, bring her back… bring her back home safely to use… you wouldn't want me to go get her would you??"  
  
"No…that's what I thought, she is your sister…after all…" Yuusuke's eyes seemed to withhold pain and sorrow in them, "You may go now." Said the voice. Yuusuke looked up turning quickly walking away from whatever was paining him; his facial expression became melancholy quickly as he left.  
  
Several dark shadows ran across the floor following his footsteps, the heartless.

A man with flaming red hair leaned up against the wall, Axel… "Are you sure we can really trust him with such a task?? I mean after all it was his fault we lost Yamiri…" Axel scorned. "It was an accident, at this moment he is redeeming himself…"

Sora yawned waiting for the others to hop out of the Gummi ship, "What is this place?" Hikari asked looking at the lush green environment that surrounded them. It was a beautiful place, elaborated by nature, but within the forest of many colors besides green their lay mysteries of the unknown.  
  
"The Jungle…you like it?" Sora asked looking back at her. "Yes! Very much, it reminds me of home." Replied Hikari. Sora, Riku, and Kairi smiled at this, "Hey… it kind of does…" Kairi said looking around. "With the exception we don't have apes or anything like that…" Riku remarked. "Yeah, but come on, let's go see!"

o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o  
  
"What will you do??" A girl with gray long hair dressed in a nurse type outfit stood in front of Yuusuke, her facial expression was sad, her voice had little emotion but it was quiet. They were both surrounded by never ending darkness, but a little light glowed from this girl's body. She was shorter than Yuusuke, and her skin a little darker, her eyes were a bright blue.  
  
"I see…maybe, it is all up to you." She replied to Yuusuke's quietness.  
  
((_XX Sorry it's soooooo short but I've been busy lately… very busy. But I hope you like this short chapter, I promise that my next chapter will be long for you all…. Please forgive me!!!))_


	5. Hikari Hikaru

**Kingdom Hearts** – _Eternity of Lightwaves_  
_Hikari Hikaru_

**By: Remixta**

Sora looked down, they stood atop of the treetops, "That's a long way down…" Kairi said sitting on the edge. "Yeah…but theirs still something wrong." Replied Sora. "The fact that there is no keyhole…and so many heartless??" Riku shook his head. Sora nodded sitting next to Kairi, "I mean, honestly…" Sora stopped talking hearing a tree branch break.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He walked towards the second tree holding out his arms for an odd reason. "Maybe everything will be uncovered soon." There was another tree branch that broke, and Hikari fell into Riku's arms, she smiled laughing at herself as he set her down. "I just got really scared when the first branch broke, sorry." She said bowing. Kairi laughed looking at her, "It's alright, were jumping strait from here and heading back to the Gummi Ship…"

Hikari sighed walking next to Kairi, "That's a long way." "Well theirs only one way." Riku said quickly pushing her over, she gasped quickly not bothering to scream, a silent splash was heard, "She made it." Kairi said looking down, then jumped.

"Soo….uhhh Riku." Sora said looking at him with a grin. "What?"

Sora continued to smile, "Isn't Hikari cute?" at that instant Riku began to defend himself, "Yes, no! No that's not what I meant… No! Arrrggghh…. Forget it."

Sora laughed, "Besides I think Kairi likes me better…" Riku said jumping. "What?! No way!" Sora jumped after him.

"Hey… where's Hikari?" Riku asked getting out of the small pond, Sora following, "I don't-" They turned quickly hearing a branch snap, Hikari was standing still, a bit dripping wet, in front of her near the woods was him… Yuusuke. "Hikari!" The three of her friends jumped into action to race towards their friend, Yuusuke raised his hand for an immediate distraction of Heartless, he looked at Hikari again, and she looked back, "You seem so familiar." She said to him.

He nodded softly, holding out his hand to her, as if telling her to come to him, she wanted so much to step forward, she stopped herself drawing her keyblade, "No…your with the Heartless!" The fight between them started quickly, she went to strike at him only for him to swiftly move past her to the other side of her, she tripped falling to the ground.

She turned getting back up looking at him, "You're still lost." He softly said for only her to hear, her eyes went blank slowly, she had no facial expressions like the time before when she first saw him, "Your soul still goes on…continuing to be pulled in different paths…different directions, but it is only your choice of which way you want to go…but first, you have to be strong…"

Hikari continued to look at him emotionless, "You wish to test me?" She asked threateningly. Yuusuke nodded, "Which side wins, is which side I will guard, and protect…" Hikari narrowed her eyes, "How dare you defy me…" She dropped her keyblade into the ground holding her hands out, three dark orbs appearing above her head, "You will pay for your defiance…"

"_It is only because I love and care for you…_" He replied. Hikari's orbs were fighting between which color they would take, black or white, white or black? They burst, Hikari's eyes turning back to normal, she looked around for her keyblade it appeared in her hand once more, she dropped back sitting down, looking at Yuusuke confused, he walked forward to her, gently kissing her forehead.

She looked at him weirdly as he left, disappearing with his heartless into the shadows. "Hikari are you okay?!" They all ran to her dropping by her side, "I'm fine." She replied, she rubbed her forehead gently, looking at them, giving a smile, "Did he do anything to hurt you?" Riku asked. "No, I'm fine, everything is fine."

The strange companion of Yuusuke's watched the three, "It will end… with all of them maybe…together, or broken apart… but they have to stop it, before it happens, before it's to late." She said looking down into the water. She dropped daisy's into the water, "It looks promising…"

((_Terribly sorry no soon updates, It's just that Swim Team and Practice have been keeping me busy lately, it is a littler longer not by much but a little, I went to Conference Meet, 1 meet away from State Meet, and I dropped 30 Seconds off my 100 yard freestyle time XD So I'm a little happy, but sad I didn't get to do backstroke…and the Conference Meet's pool was… COLD AS HECK omg it was soooooo cold… ill update soon, much promise, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and for those of you that read my Fruits Basket Fic I will update that soon too… ty XD))_

**  
  
**


	6. Futari te wo tori aruketa nara

**Kingdom Hearts** – _Eternity of Lightwaves_  
_Futari te wo tori aruketa nara_  
**By: Remixta**

Sora took his party to where the former keyhole had been, they took their time climbing up behind the waterfall. "A keyhole is what seals the worlds from the rest?" Hikari asked.

"Yep"

Hikari pulled herself up unto the rock formation, Riku following, "But why would anyone want to seal the worlds off from each other?" She stood up working her way to the next formation in which Sora and Kairi were on, he reached out his hand, "Well…I don't know…maybe Riku can answer that." Hikari looked back as Sora grasped her hand, "Riku?"

Sora nearly dropped Hikari, she quickly grasped his hands as he pulled her up. "I can't really say…" Riku said ashamed. Sora scratched the back of his head, "Why not Riku?" Hikari was on her knees holding out her hand to Riku with a smile, he smiled back reaching for her hand, grasping a hold of it, as she helped him up.

"I just can't say…but if I had a guess, it was that someone is hiding something if all the worlds are sealed off from each other."

They sat taking a break before going inside, "Do you suppose that we all originated from the same place?" Kairi asked.

"Who knows?" Riku leaned back, "No one knows why the seals are there, even if you are with the Heartless."

He stood up, "Come on let's go check out the keyhole."

Hikari watched her friends stand up, her eyes wandering to each of their faces. Riku looked sad, as if he didn't want to talk about whatever Sora and Kairi knew. She felt distant in a way. Hikari stood up brushing her knees off and followed Sora into the cavern, her eyes widened at the site, crystal like vines decorated the walls of the cavern, butterflies flew around in the calm cool air.

And the Keyhole was there, shrouded by thick lush vines, "Something's wrong." Sora says. The Keyhole was dark, surrounded in a red aura, Sora backed away from it bumping into Kairi, "What's wrong?" She gasped.

"The Heartless…"

Everything grew silent, shadows rose up on the cavern walls… "Sora?" Hikari heard Kairi call out in almost a pleading cry for help. Sora looked around eagerly, as well as Riku, their eyes following something, strait to Hikari.

"Hikari look out!!"

She didn't turn her head instinctively she ducked down unto the ground an arm breaking through the stone walls, rubble being tossed everywhere, Hikari lifted her head up turning around to see their attacker, "A tree??"

Indeed, it was a tree, the trunk black as night with the symbol of the Heartless imbedded on it's trunk, the leaves a black burnt color of death, and strangely it glowed purple, it continued to swing at them absent-mindedly almost. She looked over to see Riku roll on the ground quickly away from the tree's attack. "Hikari!" Hikari looked up in response, she closed her eyes quickly and rolled towards the cave wall.

"That was close." Sora said standing in front of her; he had his keyblade in hand. Hikari looked up feeling a hand on her shoulder; it was Kairi trying to pull her to her feet. "Come on, we need everyone for this." Kairi said. Hikari said nothing she held out her hand summoning forth her keyblade. "Ready?" Sora asked. Riku stood next to the three of them now, "Ready."

The Heartless Tree drew back one of its branches ready to swing, it swooped forward and each of them scattered in a different direction. Riku taking on the branch that went for them, Sora going for the trunk while dodging several other branches, "Watch out Kairi!" Hikari shouted. Kairi looked over her right shoulder and jumped at a branch attempting to trip her from behind, the two girls tried to fend off a few branches so Sora could try to attack at the trunk.

The fight wasn't going so well between one tree with swinging angry branches and four teenagers trying hard to defend and attack.

"R-Riku!" Hikari shouted spotting Riku being thrown against the cave wall. "Whoa! Watch out!" Sora shoved Kairi aside being slammed into the wall himself. "N-not cool." Kairi said rubbing her head attempting to stand. She looked over to Hikari, "Hika-!" both Hikari and Kairi were swept up by the Heartless Tree, Hikari dropped her keyblade, "I can't move!" Kairi shouted trying to pull herself from the Heartless Tree's grip.

"I can't either…this isn't so good." Hikari replied.

Sora and Riku were already on their feet, Riku reached over and grasped a hold of Hikari's keyblade and swung for the branches that wore holding them captive. Meanwhile Sora was trying to make a decent jump from branch to moving branch, but failed.

"Kairi… I feel sort of sick being swung around like this." Hikari called out.

"Me too!"

"We'll get you down!" Sora called out to them dodging another branch. Hikari looked around in hope there was some way she could create for herself. Her eyes widened as she saw a figure with a cloak of dark red dropping down from a black portal. He was behind Riku, "Riku watch out!" She screamed. Riku turned around quickly only to see a dark red blur pass him, he followed it quickly as it made its way up the tree trunk slashing off Kairi's branch.

Kairi hit the floor hard the branch releasing its grip off her, she didn't have time to pay attention to her pain, and she looked forward seeing the blur try to dodge more attacking branches. The blur was familiar, she winced her eyes catching a glimpse of his face, "It's… Yuusuke!" Kairi called out. Sora stood mouth wide open as Yuusuke distracted the branches from them. "He's fast…" Sora noted.

Riku too was in awe, but his attention turned back to Hikari, "Hikari!" Hikari was thrown in the air by her branch only to be caught by another. She winced in pain of landing into another branch, Riku rushed forward with both keyblades in his hands making an X with the two. "Attack the trunk!" Sora called out absent-mindedly. Riku listened as he caught eyes with Yuusuke who was jumping down unto the branch with Hikari in it.

The branch was cut swiftly near her, but Yuusuke grabbed her before she fell. At the same time Riku had finished his attack on the tree slicing two holy and unholy cuts into the symbol upon its trunk.

Riku quickly turned away from the tree that was fading into a thin dark purple smoke, he saw Yuusuke their holding Hikari.

He was waiting for her to make a move, Hikari opened her eyes to see if she was alive still, she could feel arms around her, clothed arms, she looked up and over to see Yuusuke standing beside her holding her, she looked into his dark red eyes which were only black but reflected a sort of redness. She couldn't see his mouth; the top of his shirt covered the bottom of his nose and face.

Yuusuke let go of her, and they all stared and watch as he began to walk forward.

"_Wait…_" Hikari could feel herself in her mind call out.

He stopped as if hearing her and turned towards her, Sora stepped beside Hikari ready to fight. "No." Hikari said allowed. "What?" Sora asked looking at her, Hikari didn't look at Sora; she was locked eye to eye with Yuusuke. "_Why did you save me._" She asked in her mind hoping for answer. Yuusuke just looked at her deep in the eyes, then turned, Hikari watched not calling out to him in her mind or physically as he walked through a dark portal several heartless appearing from nowhere and following him.

* * *

Riku stood in the tree house trying to contemplate why Yuusuke saved Hikari. Why he saved them. He was obviously on the same side of the Heartless. There was absolutely no doubt about that piece of information. 

He sighed sitting on the floor, what was worse…was Hikari and Yuusuke.

"Thought you would be here."

Riku looked over his shoulder to see Sora at the doorway. "Yeah…it's kind of like the tree house back at home, except…well this one is more like a house." Sora nodded walking towards Riku and sad down in front of him, "Hikari and Kairi are waiting at the Gummi Ship." Riku nodded as if he didn't care.

"Hey, what's wrong Riku? This isn't like you?"

Sighing Riku turned his head a bit, he stuttered to tell his friend, "Riku? Is it about Hikari?" Riku looked at Sora and nodded, "And what happened?" Riku nodded again, "It's not really Hikari, its Yuusuke…he rescued us."

Sora nodded, "It's a bit fishy I agree, but maybe he's not such a bad guy after all. Maybe he wants to change his ways?" Riku shook his head and stood up, "But he's with the Heartless!" True, Riku had pointed out the obvious thing that made Yuusuke into a bad guy. And nothing could really change that fact even though he helped kill the Heartless Tree. "I dunno, maybe he just wants to finish us off himself." Sora said standing too.

He sighed, turning towards the doorway, "Listen Riku, we won't know until the very end I bet, it always happens like that." Riku nodded slightly, "I suppose your right Sora. Let's go."

* * *

Kairi and Hikari sat inside the Gummi Ship; they were fiddling with random things on their clothing trying to not think about what happened. "Say Kairi…you think this might be my home?" Hikari asked. Kairi looked up quickly to answer, "What? No way! Besides, no one here knows you, we'll know when someone recognizes you, right?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Like say, any of the worlds we visit… we meet someone and they could say, "Hey! You!" Or your real name, and point, you know what I mean?" Kairi replied. Hikari nodded gently, she looked past Kairi out the window to see the lush green environment, and then Kairi spoke once more.

"Besides…a jungle? I don't think it suits your personality."

Hikari blinked at her foster-sister, "Yeah, I guess your right. Maybe my home will be a lot like the Destiny Islands. And maybe…just maybe I might have brothers and sisters too!" Hikari felt the excitement build, but Kairi felt kind of sad, but she forced a smile.

"It would be nice to see them." Kairi said. Hikari nodded, smiling at her Kairi. "Oh! Riku and Sora are back…I wonder where they went." Hikari said looking out the window at her approaching friends.

((_Short message: Sorry once more for the delays, details about my delays are in Xenosaga – The Ragnarok under Chapter 3 if you wish to know. Please Read and Review! Thanks!_))


	7. To Sleep

**Kingdom Hearts** – _Eternity of Lightwaves_  
_To Sleep_  
**By: Remixta**

"Already has she foiled our plans..." A man with blonde hair, a small goatee wearing a lab coat slung a manilla folder down unto a table, it's contents just barely spilling out. "You believe she actually is her?" A man bearing an organization cloak asked, the cloak was purposely pulled over his head so that his eyes and face could not be seen. So that he could be veiled in darkness.

"There is no doubt. She did react to Yuusuke."

"Hmm...but...Lesenburgh." The dark hooded man replied. Lesenburgh said nothing as he approached a large round table in the middle of the room, placing his hands firmly down upon it while looking into a large blue glass sphere that seemed to light only this portion of the room. "The real her...is sleeping within that shell...but how did this other half come to be?" He was viewing space where a vast amount of explosions were taking place.

"Perhaps when the soul decides its time for a change." The other man replied.

"Perhaps...but... Xen... we have to keep her out of their hands! Hikari is Kingdom Hearts."

"Hikari?"

Hikari shot forward nearly bashing her head into the pilots seat, she let out a shriek stopping herself, her hands grasped tightly around it. "Hikari...since when did you become a heavy sleeper?" Kairi pushed lightly on her sisters shoulder.

After a moment of registering the reality around her she forced a smile looking up at Kairi, "I've just been really tired...lately..." She paused looking forward to see Riku and Sora piloting still. "Not there yet?" Hikari asked.

"No...we've lost course." Sora replied.

"Lost?" Hikari shot up this time looking at the monitors around her, not having a clue about what they mean she sighed, "Don't worry.." Kairi gently laid a hand upon her shoulder again.

"Well...we might as well stop the ship for at least an hour." Riku said looking over at Sora.

Sora nodded once more letting go of the steering wheel and got up, "Sora?" Kairi asked. The atmosphere was heavier then usual. Hikari looked up as well, Sora had a look of concern on his face, she looked down at Riku too, but he didn't look up at her, he continued to type away at the ships computer. "You guys can go to your cabins if you want, Riku and I are just going to-"

"I got it."

She looked over at Hikari, "They want to try and act all grown up." She pushed Sora lightly against his chest. "We want to help too!" Kairi demanded.

What was Sora supposed to do? If he protested then they would probably end up in a 15 minute discussion for him only to loose this verbal battle. "Alright...you two go wait outside of the control deck."

Hikari and Kairi nodded walking towards an elevator that moved down from the cockpit of the ship. The Gummi Ship was always being upgraded, it was a new device that Cid had made himself where the ship would automatically expand and update to the battle experience and the capacity of it's users on the ship.

Outside Hikari leaned against a wall sighing, Kairi instantly noticed giving her a look of concern.

"Hikari?"

Hikari said nothing at all as she leaned against a wall and slid down slowly to sit on the floor. "Hikari, what is wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." Hikari replied.

"About what?"

Kairi walked over to her turning and sitting against the wall as well. "A dream that I hurt people..." She lowered her head trying not to catch Kairi's gaze. "Hikari..." Kairi whispered. There was a pause, "Hikari it was just a dream..."

Slowly Hikari looked up and sighed, "Maybe...but...in a sense it felt so real...inside I was hurting, I wanted to wake up..."

((_So our hero's... are lost in space! A crew member down and Riku and Sora seem to be up to something, but what? And who are these new characters?_))


	8. REBUILDING

**Kingdom Hearts** – _Eternity of Lightwaves_  
_REBUILDING_  
**By: Saiyora-Saga  
**

((_I am redoing this entire fanfic, however...the old one will remain up until its current chapter))_  
(_Okay, this is going to be the last time that I'm redoing this fanfic XD For now I will leave the old one up until this one is complete up until the point where I left off on the old fanfic_))__

((You can find my new version here: ))_  
_


End file.
